warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf of Saturn Six
| faction = Unaffiliated | type = Melee | weapon = | alloyarmor = 200 | alloyhealth = 1500 | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | baseexperience = | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = 3 | blueprint_drops = | other_drops = Component Table (35%) Wolf Sledge Blueprint 11.28% Wolf Sledge Handle 38.72% Wolf Sledge Head 38.72% Wolf Sledge Motor 11.28% Resource Table (5%) Nitain Extract 2.58% Region Resources 97.42% Cosmetics Table (2%) Saturn Six Mask 100.00% }} The Wolf of Saturn Six is a rogue Grineer criminal introduced as an antagonist in Nightwave: Series 1 – The Wolf of Saturn Six. Formerly a model prisoner of the previously undisclosed Saturn Six penitentiary, the Wolf escaped along with his "pack" of Saturn Six Fugitives. He later underwent Sentient hybridizing after being enslaved by Alad V and sent to hunt down the Tenno. He eventually broke free once again, and disappeared alongside his comrades. During Nightwave: Series 1, the Wolf could spawn randomly in almost any player-accessible mission, similar to Assassins but without the Death Mark. For the entire length of the Series, all players could be considered to have a permanent death mark. As Series 1 escalated, his spawn chances also increased incrementally. Towards the end of Series 1, a Tactical Alert was issued to hunt down the Wolf in two Assassination-type missions of varying levels, with double the chance to drop components on the higher level mission (35% vs 70%). Following the end of Nightwave: Series 1, Wolf Beacons can be bought from Nightwave Cred Offerings to forcibly draw out the Wolf. Tactics The Wolf spawns next to the player along with a pack of three Saturn Six Fugitives at his side, all of which are invulnerable to damage. They attack with their , (if disarmed), and unique Molotov-styled bottles that burst on impact into a more caustic Napalm-like substance, while the Wolf attacks with his signature . Prior to the Third Episode of the series, The Wolf spawned alone. At melee range, he will alternate between regular pounding swings or horizontal slashes, which will produce short-range energy blade projectiles. At medium ranges, he will also start to charge and throw his hammer at his target. His long-range option is a charge at, and through the player, quickly covering a large distance, followed up by him twirling his hammer fast enough to cause a damaging area of effect whirlwind which will also pull the player into it. The Wolf is immune to status effects and to Warframe debuff abilities, much like The Stalker and his Acolytes. However, he has no immunity to Warframe abilities during the Tactical Alert Assassination. Lockdown of doors which would otherwise be an automatic condition of facing a normal assassin field boss (Stalker, G3, Zanuka) do not engage, nor are any special powers used which can force-teleport the player into a designated arena. The Wolf can also dispel Warframe abilities. If the player wants, the Wolf & Pack can be left behind, and will not pursue beyond a limited number of mapped sections. Spawn Possibilities The Wolf of Saturn Six, behaving similarly like other assassins, can spawn in almost any player-accessible mission. The exceptions which prohibit his appearance are: *Syndicate and Assassination standard missions *Archwing, Free Roam and Arena special game mode missions **Also includes Quest and Mastery Test solo-exclusive missions *Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught *Non-combat hub "missions" (Relays, Dojos) *Any mission that has already been "chosen" for the spawn of another Assassin (Grustrag Three or Zanuka Hunter) or is forced due to beacons *Sortie missions. For the duration of his Nightwave series, all players could be considered to be permanently marked with one charge of his death mark, with no prerequisite to acquiring the mark, and no way to remove it. Over the course of Nightwave: Series 1 the spawn rate for the Wolf progressively increased. At the time of the series' conclusion, the spawn rate was 4% for missions below level 20, and 6% for missions level 20 and above.Forum post Combining the 4%-6% chance with the expected ~40 kills estimate for the resulted in needing ~1000 or ~667 applicable missions to get all parts. Lore Imprisoned in the Grineer Max-Pen called Saturn Six, previously undisclosed and named for being "some six leagues deep in the gas", the Wolf served as a model prisoner until he suddenly broke out alongside a group of fugitives, forming a "wolf pack". Instead of fleeing, the Wolf hacked into the Corpus communications network on Jupiter and sent them a demand to "DELIVER GHARN", the Warden of Saturn Six, who had been selling off Grineer inmates for Corpus experiments. Presumably, it was finding out about this trafficking of his comrades that turned the Wolf from a model prisoner into a renegade escapee. Alad V delivered Gharn to the Wolf, drawing him out only to imprison him again as an experiment for his Amalgam project, with him and his pack becoming infused with Sentient hybridization, and then sent him to hunt down the Tenno. However, the Wolf broke free from Alad's control and shortly thereafter disappeared. Introduction to The Wolf of Saturn Six :: Nightwave Second Diorama :: Nightwave Third Diorama :: Nightwave Fourth Diorama :: Nightwave Fifth Diorama :: Tips *Since Wolf of Saturn Six is immune to status effects, it is recommended to use weapons with high critical chance and damage, instead of high status chance. *Melee weapons equipped with (and good critical damage mods) can deal a significant amount of damage to Wolf of Saturn Six, as the damage will be scaled with Melee Combo Counter. **This would be even more effective when combined with Attack speed mods, like ( ) and . * is most effective against Wolf of Saturn Six, as both his health and armor are Alloy Armor. **Additionally, after the fourth episode of Nightwave Series 1, he becomes vulnerable to Damage to Sentients effect. *Unlike Stalker (and Shadow Stalker), Wolf of Saturn Six will not attack or retaliate against invisible Tenno, such as cloaked by or using and/or 's Cloak Arrow. **However, if Wolf of Saturn Six attacks other targets, invisible Tenno can still take collateral damage. **Having one or more Specters in your gear can make the fight nearly trivial due to the buff, allowing your entire team to gain invisibility. However, the Wolf of Saturn Six will kill Specters quickly so you may have to use several to maintain invisibility for the duration of the entire fight. *Since Wolf of Saturn Six only possesses Wolf Sledge and his melee attacks can't easily hit airborne targets, abilities like 's (charged), 's , and 's can grant Tenno advantage against him. *Even though the Fugitives are invulnerable to damage, they are still susceptible to crowd control abilities. ** 's can take all Fugitives out of the fight for several seconds and provide healing, while can accumulate a charge to deal significant damage to the Wolf. * 's can absorb damage and deal damage on Wolf of the Saturn Six but damage type is not displayed as . Notes *While immune to procs, his armor may still be stripped by and . *As the Wolf of Saturn Six is immune to Warframe abilities: **He cannot be pick-pocketed by 's . **He and the three Saturn Six Fugitives cannot be frozen by 's and can damage through the Rift. **He cannot be targeted by 's . **This does not apply to the Wolf variants from the "Wolf Hunt" Tactical Alerts, which makes the battle substantially easier in those scenarios. *The Wolf of Saturn Six retreats upon defeat, just like Stalker, leaving no corpse behind. **Therefore ' will not work for farming purposes. *While the Wolf of Saturn Six is immune to Warframe abilities, the three Saturn Six Fugitives he spawns with can be crowd controlled by Warframe abilities like regular enemies, despite them being invulnerable to damage while the Wolf of Saturn Six is alive. *The Wolf of Saturn Six is not affected by 's damage but may still be tethered. The fugitives are also immune to the damage and can be tethered. *If he spawns in on a player while in stealth, the Wolf will start unalerted and they are able to perform stealth finisher on him. *Differing from other assassins, he does not have an "announcement" phase, simply spawning a few seconds after his sole transmission without any environmental effects (flickering lights or sound) heralding his appearance. *Due to his hostile neutral faction settings he will be attacked by and possibly focus on standard enemies in a mission if a player manages to stealth or otherwise reset his and their aggro. **Despite the Wolf and his Fugitive companions being hostile to both players and enemies, they will ignore other targets such as Warframe Cryopods in Defense missions. While the Wolf will actively pursue players, the invincible Fugitives can actually contribute a lot to keeping the enemy away from the objective. *After the fourth episode of Nightwave: Series 1, the Wolf gained Sentient properties: **He can deal damage. **He is no longer vulnerable to headshots, instead, he receives 25%Percentage not confirmed less damage on headshots. *** damage is not affected by this, but using Operator is also not practical against the Wolf. **He is affected by the Sentient bonus damage from , , and a that is above rank 30. *The Saturn Six Mask is not or by Companions. Players need to physically walk over it in order to obtain it. Trivia *His codex icon shows him wearing an alternative helmet called the Sentient Mask inside the game files, along with Gas City files, making him a possible introduction the new Gas City rework. **The Sentient mask was revealed to be a product of Alad V's research in the fourth Nightwave cinematic. *He is one of the few enemies that have the same health class as both health and armor. Other enemies that share this characteristic are Ghouls and Tusk Thumpers. *In order to nearly guaranteed at least one rare drop of either or , the player would have to defeat him times. If the player wanted to nearly guarantee at least one of each rare drop though, they would need to defeat him 180 ± 54 times. And, if the player has no regard for which one is obtained, they would only have to defeat him times to nearly guarantee at least one rare mod drops. Media WOLF_IDLE_200x125_250.gif|Wolf of Saturn Six's idle animation. SENTIENT_WOLF_200x125_246.gif|Sentient Wolf's idle animation. Warframe - BATTLE OF THE AGES feat. Wolf of Saturn Six Warframe - REVENGE ON THE WOLF feat. MY BIG GUN WARFRAME - Wolf Hunt Oberon Prime WARFRAME - Wolf Hunt Valkyr Prime WARFRAME - Wolf Hunt Chroma Prime WARFRAME - Wolf Hunt Octavia WARFRAME - Wolf Hunt Gara WARFRAME - Wolf Hunt Atlas WARFRAME - Wolf Hunt Ash Prime References Patch History *Fixed Wolf of Saturn Six targeting your Sentinel when it and you are both invisible (eg: Ivara's Prowl, Loki’s Invisibility, etc.). *Involved in Tactical Alert: Wolf Hunt *Reduced The Wolf of Saturn Six’s tankiness. *Updated the public Drop Table for the Sentient Wolf to include the Wolf Hammer component Blueprints, and increased the drop chance to match the regular Wolf table. Previously was a 25% chance for the Wolf Hammer Blueprint to drop, now it's a 35% chance for either the Blueprint or one of its components to drop. *The Wolf's spawn rate will be increased across all four platforms to 4%, and for missions that are level 20+ it will be increased to 6%. One of the major exceptions is that he doesn't spawn in Open Worlds, so keep that in mind. Note that the end of Nightwave Series I does not mean the end of the Wolf of Saturn Six appearances - he'll still be around! source *The Wolf (and other “stalker” type enemies) now have a level cap of 60 for Solo players and 75 for public squads. *Significantly reduced the Wolf's tankiness. *Slightly decreased the Wolf of Saturn Six’s Health. *Slightly increased the Wolf of Saturn Six’s damage output. *Introduced. }} es:Lobo de Saturno Seis de:Der Wolf von Saturn Six Category:Grineer Category:Enemies Category:Field Boss Category:Update 24 Category:Assassins Category:Unaffiliated